


睡眠安放地

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Eggsy的睡眠也是个地方，那么Harry就可以像普通人那样直接去那儿了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	睡眠安放地

＊＊

 

Harry时常觉得，按道理来讲，随着年龄的增长，人应该对稀奇古怪的事情越来越见怪不怪。不管是伦敦夏天地铁北线上的气温，还是Merlin告诉他有一个新来的候选小孩子在第一次集合时就大胆的对年轻的Galahad抛媚眼。说真的，五十多年的人生加上二十多年的骑士生涯加持，他还有什么没有见过，还有什么需要大惊小怪，甚至为之担忧的。

 

所以当他发现自己已经连续花了五个晚上观察熟睡中的Eggsy，并几乎乐此不疲，这个事实简直可以跟有人告诉他们世界决定保持和平，Kingsman不再被需要一样令人不敢相信。

 

Harry有很棒的观察力，Kingsman上上下下没有人会否认这点。他可以发现三号会议室的某一瓶藏酒液面下降了半英寸，可以发现新内勤的套头毛衫跟内裤颜色配套，甚至可以发现藏在Eggsy背后衬衫里的每一支枪，他对Merlin送来的文书几乎过目不忘；而现在，他却发现睡着Eggsy的有趣程度堪比一份十年规划的卧底任务报告：它们充斥着不计其数的琐碎细节，一个一个串起来令人牙齿发冷双手发颤，却又希望自己能做点什么好能参与其中。

 

Harry第一次溜进他的客房——那里现在是Eggsy在被任务折腾出一些肉眼可见的，不能用“妈，我磕到裁缝店里的桌子角了”这种理由搪塞的伤口时借住的卧室，是因为担心Eggsy的伤势（这是他告诉自己的理由）；还因为他在凌晨四点醒来以后就再也无法入睡的五十岁睡眠（这是他不愿告诉自己的理由），Harry记得当时自己清醒得像能印出一轮月亮的平静湖面，脑海中不断回放今天早些时候Eggsy带着一身伤，像只狩猎回家的小狮子冲进客厅的模样。

 

Eggsy一屁股摊在他的沙发上，Harry费了很大功夫才把目光从他嘴唇上的小伤口移开，然后花了同样费劲的功夫，才说服Eggsy接受他提供的简单包扎帮助。

 

期间Eggsy的嘴巴一直在说话没停下，从任务简报里的信息缺失到任务目标的猥琐笑容。Harry都要开始怀疑这孩子的人生第二志愿是不是单口相声演员，他手里的酒精棉球从肋骨下面结实的肌肉涂到一道将将擦过眼角的浅刀伤，最后只剩下Eggsy滔滔不绝，被伤口消毒扯动而疼得龇牙咧嘴的嘴唇。

 

“Eggsy，抱歉打断你，可是你这么一直说话我没办法给你嘴巴上那道伤口涂酒精了。”

 

Eggsy立马噤声，让Harry觉得自己像个踩到小狗仔爪子的坏蛋。

 

Harry说不出自己具体 _能_ 担心什么。他的羽绒被保证Eggsy不会半夜冻醒，他的伤口虽然多，但都很浅，属于家常便饭的擦擦碰碰，Eggsy甚至还没有正经经历过一次场面血腥到能让噩梦找上门来的任务。用Eggsy自己的话来说，“嘿在我还没有资格接任务时就看过自己的导师被爆头的现场直播，Valentine真的帮我把噩梦门槛制定得非常高了。”

 

而Harry推开房门，看到Eggsy躺在床中央，枕头边摆着一支他非常确定只要他弄出丁点声响，枪口就会直挺挺对着他脑门的枪，Eggsy的睡姿却明说着“我信任这个屋子的主人到把它当成自己家”，Harry脑袋中唯一的念头是，光在他脸上也有偏爱的地方。

 

光在他脸上也有偏爱的地方，Harry像个已经开始健忘的帕金森患者似的对自己重复着这个念头，它总是盛满了他的眼眶，让他的每一次眨眼那感觉都微妙得像脚掌轻轻刮过夏天碧绿的游泳池底。而现在它们乖乖停在他的薄薄的眼皮上，停在他一边淤青的眼窝中，轻盈得像等待夏天结束的知了翅膀。

 

Eggsy翻身，把自己蜷成一团，往被窝隆起的小堡垒里缩了缩。而Harry此时决定，他想知道睡着的Eggsy跟醒着的他有什么不一样。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsy醒着的时候，Harry恐怕穷尽所有的语言能力都没办法描述清楚。

 

Harry刚回来时，Eggsy站在胶囊列车旁边，好像光是站定不动看着Harry向他一步一步走来就耗费了他全身的力气，好像他才是那个跟开颅手术后可能的并发症奋斗了大半年的人。他努力跟自己一哭就要皱起来的眉头打架的样子可爱极了，它们不听话的好像要在他额头上造山引流，他双手捂着嘴极力克制眼泪，所有动作同时发生，搞得他的眉头现在像是几条委屈的乱动着的小蛇。

 

“你回来是因为知道我连续半年晚上都会梦见你吗？”Eggsy趴在Harry肩头，一边假装眼泪没有把视线堵得连眼前人的鼻子嘴巴在哪儿都看不见，一边抬头找他的眼睛，“我是在做梦吗？”

 

你看，Harry根本不懂Eggsy在说些什么，他们站在光天化日之下维持拥抱姿势足有一分钟之久，Eggsy的指甲已经把手掌肉掐出四道弯月牙般的白痕，他却仍在重复着自己的做梦理论。所以Harry只好退而求其次，睡着的Eggsy，应该比醒着的他好懂。

 

Harry深知在什么情况下可以期待什么。比如说，在一次没有Merlin做内勤的任务中，你不能期待三条以上的逃生线路，尽管Merlin经常指挥骑士们开着车从距路面十几米的高架桥上冲下去；在伊斯坦布尔出任务时，你就不能指望找得到一家咖啡不做成泥浆水的小餐馆，还是那种刚加了水还没搅均的生石灰口感的泥浆水。同样的，Harry非常清楚他 _可以期待_ 从Eggsy那里得来什么，尊敬，可以；忠诚，可以；还有一些别的什么，不可以。

 

Harry照样清楚当他再次潜进Eggsy的卧室时他会看到什么。男孩的睡姿大概都在训练期间被Merlin掰成了标准出任务姿势，好不容易脱离任务当然要尽最大可能的张牙舞爪。他会看到Eggsy的枪，看到他淤青跟伤口逐渐退散愈合之后更加舒坦的姿势。

 

所以Harry没想到他会看见JB睡在他主人应该躺着的位置，半条舌头耷拉在外面，把Eggsy的枪当成磨牙棒啃得哼哼唧唧，口水顺着枪管消失在深色的床单上。Harry下意识朝窗户走去，他探身向外望，发现枪的主人正坐在楼下门口的石头地上抽烟。他刚好捉到Eggsy点一支新烟，打火机的暖光一闪一闪，像停在他泪沟旁的小小萤火虫。把他的睫毛影子印在眼睛下面，像是风吹草动的夜间森林。

 

Eggsy等燃着的光圈在烟首烧了很久才深深吸了一口，然后他非常轻的用大拇指敲了敲香烟，烟灰几乎保持完整整段落下，在空中才散成一小撮。Harry意识到Eggsy在用烟灰写着什么，那一刻他痛恨烟灰不能发光，更后悔自己没有随身携带那幅有20倍变焦放大功能的夜视镜。

 

Harry发觉自己丧失了旁敲侧击的能力。“我可以看看你上次心理评估里墨迹测试的结果吗？”“你在彻夜盯梢时会在布满雾气的车窗上写字吗？”“如果可以选择的话，高压戒指的内侧你希望刻上什么字呢？”这些必然不会发生在日常对话中的问题当然不能成为他和Eggsy今晚在饭桌上的聊天内容。

 

Harry对着Lancelot送来的文书思来想去一个下午之后，甚至已经开始考虑让Merlin在下次的骑士常规问卷里加上它们。不，他对自己再三确认，他不会直接开口问Eggsy大半夜的不睡觉为什么要蹲在他的家门口抽烟，更不会问他在用烟灰写什么字。这可太不 _绅士_ 。

 

＊＊

 

第三个晚上Harry原本没打算下床。

 

那天Eggsy在早餐桌上非常活跃，给JB喂了两块培根，还自告奋勇给Harry煮了一壶咖啡，咖啡机发出咕噜咕噜的声音，像是鱼在暴雨之前冒出河面吐出浑浊的泡泡声。Harry坐在桌边翻着报纸，Eggsy往嘴里塞着炒鸡蛋，那劲头根本看不出昨晚浪费了半包烟。

 

所以Harry想，Eggsy没事，他们没事，今晚他从浅睡眠浮上现实水面之后，该做的是老老实实平躺在床上，而不是溜进Eggsy卧室之后又发现男孩身上有什么东西值得归档记录下来。

 

于是那天晚上Harry开始畅想自己的退休生活，他想重新养一只狗，或者一只猫，或者干脆说服Eggsy让JB在这里住下来，这样他就不用麻烦Michelle从Daisy身上分出小半注意力，现在JB跑起来可像极了一枚脱离轨道的小型火车头。那么Eggsy在任务之后的第一件事，一定是来他这里。

 

可是还有任务中的Eggsy呢。Harry本来被JB舔得满脸口水的幻想而打理得服服帖帖的睡眠突然不见，他一个激灵震得清醒。他退休之后再无权限接入Eggsy的眼镜通讯，更不用提Merlin宝贝的录像资料。那么Eggsy的那些为了迷倒目标或者根本就是无意识释放的眨眼，那些灵巧有力的闪身挺腰，那些从狙击枪瞄准镜看出去的绿眼睛，他将再也没有机会看见。

 

Harry突然不想退休，也不想躺在床上，厨房里有一瓶没喝完的红酒，他的下半夜也许可以和它作伴。

 

可是他在路过客厅时发现了睡在沙发上的Eggsy。电视屏幕上，今晚早些时候他们一起看的《择日而亡》[1]片尾字幕暂停在最后一帧。Eggsy裹着套头衫，脸藏进帽子，只露出一个黑乎乎好像宇宙尽头的窟窿，肩膀也跟着缩了起来。Harry叹气，上楼把自己的毯子拿下来，盖在了Eggsy身上。

 

＊＊

 

Harry决定他只能耐心等待Eggsy开口。

 

不是因为他胆小还是怎么的，他连迎面而来的子弹都毫不畏惧，怎么会怕问Eggsy想不想搬进这栋房子，搬进他的卧室。而是有些事情就像那对兄妹被骗进迷了路的森林迷宫，哥哥只能留下足够又不泛滥的面包屑，鸽子会吃掉一些，而坏巫婆也不会发现。

 

电影之夜之后的早上，Harry起来之后只看见Eggsy盖过的毯子被叠得整整齐齐放在沙发尾，而不见Eggsy欢快地在厨房里撞来撞去。于是Harry决定，他需要给Eggsy留下更多的面包屑，噢，不，线索。

 

Eggsy一定注意到了毯子，Harry推测，一个合格的特工不可能在沙发上睡一晚还没发现自己身上多了一块不属于自己的毯子。他还需要什么方法才能让Eggsy知晓自己已经参与并渴望更大程度的参与他的睡眠为时已久，在他的枕头上留下短头发拼成的摩斯码？一部接一部的进行老电影马拉松？还是干脆把客房里的那张床给烧了？

 

Harry坐在Eggsy床边的扶手椅上认真地思考着这个问题，问题主人则睡得正香，嘴巴张大到一只大蜘蛛也能轻而易举爬进去的程度。特工睡着时能感觉到别人的目光注视这个传言一定不是真的，Harry在内心叹气，决定在Eggsy的床边留下喝见底的红茶杯。

 

Harry满心期待地等着Eggsy起床后把茶杯不小心踩碎，并发出他在厨房都能听见的语气词感叹。结果Eggsy拿着好端端的茶杯下楼，看见Harry后绽开一个笑容，“早上好，Harry，你把茶杯忘在我这儿了？”

 

Harry彻底摸不着头脑，现在的年轻人们都是这样面对一个三番五次地溜进自己卧室的闯入者的吗。

 

“我去总部了，Harry，要坐顺风车吗？”

 

这可真是Harry职业关系和人际关系上的巨大挫败。Eggsy保持着一天两次的频率，不敲门就闯进他的办公室，好像他的办公桌是家门口的农贸市场。Eggsy滔滔不绝地讲着Merlin的咖啡豆被人换成了巧克力糖，皮尔斯·布鲁斯南[2]在屏幕上看起来有多帅，JB的体重再次到达了标准范围的上警戒线。

 

“…所以我想反正我的伤也好得差不多了，明天我就回我妈那儿住。再麻烦你最后一个晚上，Harry。”

 

嘿，Harry在心里大声抗议，他可从没觉得Eggsy是个麻烦。

 

＊＊

 

好吧，Harry对自己说，这只不过是Eggsy出下一个任务前的最后一个晚上。他不着急，他可以等，Eggsy还有无数个任务等在前方，他的客房也不会有别人来做客，他没有必要打开眼镜上的微型摄像头把Eggsy的每一个翻身都记录下来，也没有必要真的把他从梦中吓醒。

 

不过看来Eggsy的睡眠也是三天打鱼两天晒网的光临。

 

Harry推开虚掩的门，发现Eggsy靠着床沿盘腿坐在地毯上摸着JB的耳朵。他抬头看见来人，朝着Harry眨了眨眼，好像他们此刻是在酒吧里相遇的普通人。“晚上好，Harry。”

 

Harry先把装了整套茶具和饼干的托盘放下，然后紧挨着茶壶坐了下来，“需要一杯吗？”

 

Eggsy耸肩，“为什么不呢。”

 

他们安静地看滚烫的棕色液体缓缓注入茶杯，Eggsy伸手从饼干罐里偷走了一块小熊形状的曲奇。

 

“你可以再住上几天的，你知道。”盯着牛奶在茶水中扩散，Harry忍不住脱口而出。

 

“我小时候很爱吃草莓味的冰淇淋。”

 

“什么？”他们的交流，Harry想，充满了最牛头不对马嘴的交叉引用。就像Eggsy没看过《尼基塔》，没看过《颠倒乾坤》，却看过《窈窕淑女》。

 

“每个星期六，我妈从杂货铺下班回家，都会给我带一支。所以那时我特别特别想去她上班的杂货铺看看，我想去看那个藏着世界上最好吃的东西的冰柜。然后有一天，我的保姆临时跷班，我妈终于不得不带着我去上班。我高兴坏了，围着那个冰柜直转圈。杂货铺的主人是个和善的老太太，她告诉我我可以想吃多少草莓味冰淇淋就吃多少。于是我真的吃了一支又一支，吃到冰淇淋的包装袋两只手都攥不下，吃到那天剩下时间我喝水都能闻见嘴里甜呼呼的奶油味。然后你猜怎么着？”

 

Harry摇头。

 

“第二天我拉肚子了，疼得我蹲在马桶上嗷嗷叫，我妈只好把我连拖带拉送到医院去检查是不是急性肠胃炎。在那以后我再也没吃过草莓味冰淇淋。过了一星期等肚子完全好了没有，过了一个月我已经忘记草莓味是什么样的也没有，就连过了几个月我妈最后一次去那儿上班，带回来的最后一支我也没有吃。”Eggsy看他，好像在看某种再也不会被观测到的天文奇观。

 

“我不是草莓味的，”Harry慢慢地说，“我也不是冰淇淋。”

 

“我知道，你比它好一万倍。”

 

Harry侧头，发现Eggsy待在这里的五天脸庞上已经有新长出来的青色胡茬，轮廓乱七八糟，像被大火烧得不规则后退的森林边界。“所以？”

 

“可是没有人把枪递给我之后，又叫我快逃，没有人这么做。”[3]Eggsy开心地扬起脸，毛茸茸的下巴像是等着人伸手去摸一摸。

 

Harry顿时毫无绅士风度的叽叽咕咕笑出了声，“天啊，我大概是把你的电影品味带回了一个你的同龄人永远都不会涉足的年代。”

 

Eggsy微笑着，好像在说他不介意自己老气横秋的电影品味，也不介意世界上的所有其他事情。

 

“你愿意留下来吗，Eggsy？不仅仅是在出完任务没办法回家的这几天，而是今后的每一天。”

 

“这样你就能更好的观察我睡觉的样子？”

 

“没错，我发现它迷人之极。”

 

完。

 

 

注释：

[1] 007系列之一。

[2]上文提到的007演员。

[3]《豪勇七蛟龙》台词。


End file.
